Baby Please Come Home
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Holiday Side Story to Trying to Be Human. It is purely an X-Men one shot. Charles Xavier tries to get the woman that he cares deeply for to come home even though she couldn't bare to see him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Charles Xavier/OC Set after X-Men First Class


Baby Please Come Home

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Holiday Side Story to Trying to Be Human. It is purely an X-Men one shot. Charles Xavier tries to get the woman that he cares deeply for to come home even though she couldn't bare to see him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Charles Xavier/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I do own my character Audrianna Dion. And I don't own the song that I used in this story.

Authoress Note: I decided to make this a little bit of a Christmas One Shot since it had been forever since I had written a one shot. This goes along with the story that I recently started on the site before my computer decided to throw a fit. I promise that I will get the first chapter of Trying to Be Human. It might take a bit for me to get it up since I want to plan it out well. This plot I am not sure if it is the best, but I tried my best with the rewrite since I lost this entire one shot when the computer went down. So I hope it isn't too bad. And I hope that you enjoy this wonderful holiday. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Information on Character:

Audrianna Dion

Born: August 10, 1840

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Code Name: Cheetah

Height: 5' 9"

Without further ado Baby Please Come Home (Christmas).

XXXXXXX

_The snow's coming down_

_I'm watching it fall_

_Watching the people around_

_Baby please come home_

December 24, 1965

Westchester, New York

Late at Night

Charles let out a sigh and drummed his fingers against the wheelchair that he now sat in and had been sitting in since 1963. Today was the night before Christmas. Another Christmas that he wouldn't get to see her. A woman that he had begun to care for when he met her. She was a Canadian mercenary and he had met her and James Howlett in a bar in hopes that he would get the two of them on his team. She had accepted the challenge and he was more than grateful to see a young woman fight along side them in what was right. And now at this time of year, he actually missed the dark haired young woman more than usual. Maybe it was because she put up with him.

He looked out at the snow that was falling to the ground outside. He could only wish that the young woman would walk through those doors and walk right back into his life again, but he knew that she wouldn't not after what had happened to him. He watched a few of the members of his team walk around the mansion outside enjoying the snow and having fun.

"Charles..." A male voice called out to him.

Charles turned his seat to the blue man that was now in his office. "Yes, Hank?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"You miss her don't you sir?" He said, looking down at him. "I am sure that she misses you and if you truly wanted to find her you would." Hank said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to anger Charles.

"I know... I sent someone already to go and find her." He told Hank, without missing a single beat. It was true he had sent someone to go after her and try to bring her back and it was none other than Alex Summers who he had sent. He knew that she would not send Alex away. He knew that she saw Alex like a brother and she wasn't one to turn family away.

XXXXXXXXX

_The church bells in town_

_They're ringing a song_

_What a happy sound_

_Baby please come home_

Toronto Canada

Cabin in the Middle of the Woods

Late At Night

A woman with dark hair was busy putting a gun away that she had just cleaned. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail allowing her curls to fall freely from it's bind. She looked out the window and couldn't help, but groan. It had been snowing for days on end and it was beginning to bother her. She heard a knock on the door. "One Minute!" She hollered as she made sure that she slipped a shirt on over her bra clad chest. She walked towards the door when she heard someone knock again. "One damn minute." She growled out as she got closer to the door. She opened the door and saw Alex Summers standing there. She leaned against the wall and looked at the younger man. "Alex what on Earth are you doing here on Christmas day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's not like I am not glad to see you, but why are you here? It's been over two years since we saw one another." She crossed her arms.

Alex rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh. "We miss you back at the manor." He said softly, looking at her. "Would you please come back? Please? Audrianna... Please." He wasn't willing to plead with her, but if he had to he would. He wanted everyone to be happy on Christmas and that was what he was hoping to get.

Audrianna let out a sigh. "Charles sent you didn't he?" She shook her head. "Doesn't he get it... he doesn't need me any more."

"He does... you just don't realize it Audri." He said softly. "He hasn't been the same since you left. He would love to see you again. Even if it is a long amount of time before you come back to him." He was concerned about the two adults. He didn't like not seeing either one of them happy.

"He doesn't need me. I just told you that. You just think that he does, when in all reality he is the one that brought me into this whole mess against the government." She said trying to remain as calm as she could. Her nails slowly began to grow some due to her anger. Her anger always caused her problems. She had honed in on not harming people when she got angry, but this was a different story all together. She let out a sigh. "Fine... we will talk some where else so neither one of us gets hurt." She told him. "Let me get something more weather appropriate."

She pushed herself up off of the wall and went to go and change her clothes into something far more appropriate for a young woman her age. She slipped a pair of pants on that were different than the ones she wore in the woods, a pair of winter boots, her shirt that she had put on before she answered the door. She grabbed her winter jacket and slipped it on. She pulled the hair tie from her hair allowing it to fall in it's glorious black waves. She grabbed her had and put it onto her head. She walked to the door and decided to walk with him to her car that she had parked there outside of her cabin.

She drove them into town and they went for a quick walk. She was going to allow Alex to talk to her and try to see his reasoning by having her come back to the manor when she thought that no one really had needed her at all. "Tell me your reason why I should go back." She told him as she tried to ignore the Christmas song that the carolers were singing.

_They're singing "Deck the Halls"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all _

_I remember when you were here_

_All the fun we had last year_

"It's not the same with out you. You helped us out. You were the best that we could ever ask for Audri." Alex said, as he put his hands in his pockets. "You were our teacher. You had a different way of teaching anyone... you knew your skills and you knew how to use them to your advantage."

Audrianna let out a sigh. "And I take it that Professor X misses me then." She shook her head. "He knew where I was this entire time. He could have tried to come."

"He wanted to, but he wasn't sure how you were going to react seeing him. He misses you. You should go and see him." Alex said softly. "I don't like to see the two of you so unhappy and the two of you were happy when you were fighting along side one another."

Audrianna let out a sigh. "I guess I should go." She shook her head. She was worried about seeing Charles again. Even after two years of being apart everything was going to change for her when she would walk through those doors. "I'll come with you, but only for a short amount of time. I don't think that I could bare being around for so long without saying much to anyone. The group fell apart." She said softly.

"People make their choices and you made yours." He told her. "You are making the choice to see Professor X again. He would be happy to see you again."

"I'm going to come." She said softly. "I'll just have to pack a small nap sack and then we can go." She shook her head and crossed her arms as they headed back to her car so she could go and pack everything that she was going to be needed on the trip which wasn't going to be very much.

XXXXXXXXX

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_I'm watching them shine_

_You should be here with me_

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

Westchester, New York

Christmas Day

10 AM

Charles remained in his room listening to those below in the living area where the tree was. His team mates were enjoying Christmas. Something that he wouldn't enjoy until he knew that Audrianna was coming through that door.

"Charles... are you coming down?" Beast asked looking at his friend.

"I'll be down in a bit."

"Alex said that he was on his way... he wasn't sure if Audrianna was coming with him or not." Beast told him softly.

"I don't want to hear that." Charles said softly. "I sent Alex to get her and if he fails then this would be just as bad as it has been since she had left."

Beast let out a sigh and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She'll come back. Whether is is ready or not that is the thing." Beast shook his head. "She is still young... a 20 year old woman."

Charles nodded his head knowing that Beast was right. He could only hope that everything would work out for the sake of the day. He wanted to see her smiling face once more, but he never wanted to see the look of hurt on her face like he saw when he lost the feeling in his legs. He had never seen someone look so hurt. He could only hope that the look of hurt would never be on her face ever again like that. "She can make her own choices. She knows when she wants to return... if she doesn't want to return... then she doesn't have to. It is all her choice Hank." It hurt him to say that, but it was truly her choice on if she returned to the home that she was allowed to be in. He just hoped that she had made the choice to at least come back for the day that he had wanted to see her on.

_They're singing "Deck the Halls"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here_

_All the fun we had last year_

He listened to the younger ones sing Christmas Carols.

"She will come when she is ready Charles." Beast said, before he went down the stairs to go and check on the others to make sure that they wouldn't catch the building on fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

A long car ride later Audrianna and Alex pulled up in Alex's car that he used to drive all the way there.

Alex looked at her. "You will be coming in after me. He would not know that you come."

Audrianna looked at him and nodded her head fairly slowly. "I know." She said softly. "He will be disappointed in seeing you walk through that door without me."

"He may be, but that makes the surprise so much sweeter." Alex said, as he killed the engine to his car. He got out of the car. "Wait 15 minutes before you knock on the door."

Audrianna rolled her eyes. "I know. Don't worry about it. Just go." She said, as she pulled a smoke out of her bag. "Just go and I'll wait the 15 minutes. If Charles gets word of this I will personally kick your ass Havok."

Alex rolled his eyes. "And you say that on Christmas." He said before he headed up the stairs and into the mansion.

Audrianna let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her messed up hair. She lit up her smoke and looked out the window as she took a drag of the cigarette that she had in her hand. She had gotten the dreaded habit from her adoptive brother Logan and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. She let the smoke leave her lungs as she slowly watched the clock tick down. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come in a few short moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

_If there was a way _

_I'd hold back these tears_

_But it's Christmas day_

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

Charles wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

The door bell rang.

"Someone get the door." Charles called down to them. He waited for someone to answer the door.

"Professor someone is here to see you." Beast called up to him.

Charles got into one of the elevators to go down to the lower floors. He was wondering who would be there to see him. Surely it wasn't going to be Audrianna. She wasn't returning to him. Charles couldn't really read her mind since she learned so well to keep her thoughts from being read by him. He got off of the elevator and went to the front door. He saw that it was closed. "Hank is the person still standing out there?" He called out to Beast.

"The person wished to stand out there until you got the door." The blue man replied.

Charles thought about it for a moment before he opened the door. He was surprised to see Audrianna standing there. His eyes widened.

Audrianna shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She began to wonder if this was a mistake coming and seeing him.

Charles looked at Audrianna in surprise. He was taking in her form. She hadn't changed since the last time that he had seen her. Her hair was more beautiful than he remembered.

She cleared her throat. "Charles... you are staring." She said softly.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." He said softly looking at her.

"I was not going to, but Alex... he said that it would probably be best for me to come today." She said softly looking down at her boot clad feet. "Maybe it was a mistake." She turned and went to take a step when she felt Charles's hand grab onto her wrist.

_Soft. _He thought to himself. _Always soft skin. _"Don't." He whispered softly. "Please... come inside." He told her wanting to get her inside of his mansion. He wanted her here more than anything.

A small smile graced her lips and she turned to face him. "Alright." She said softly. She came inside and closed the door behind her. She dusted the snow off of her jacket.

The two of them headed into the living area.

"Stop!" Alex yelled out.

The two of them stopped.

"What?" Audrianna asked quirking a thin eyebrow.

Alex just didn't say a single word. He brought his hand up and just pointed with his index finger to the doorway that the two of them were under.

Audrianna looked up and her eyes widened. _Damn it all to bloody hell... Why the hell did he have to stop us underneath the mistletoe? _

"Kiss you two." Banshee said to the two of them.

Audrianna's face began to burn a little bit. Never in her life was she asked to kiss someone. She wasn't one of those people that allowed herself to feel many emotions. She never gave into those emotions and now she was being forced in her own eyes to feel at least one of the emotions that she didn't want to feel. And that was love. The love that she didn't want to feel towards the one that had gotten shot in the back from a redirected bullet from his friend. She felt Charles pull her down onto his lap causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Come on you two kiss... you won't be able to leave from under the mistletoe." Beast said pointing out the obvious.

Audrianna was about to say something when she felt Charles's cool lips touch hers in an innocent kiss. Audrianna's eyes had fluttered shut allowing herself to feel the emotion that she was afraid of feeling after all of this time. She was finally home and she loved being around those who she cared a lot about.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this little one shot. This is the longest one that I have written. Please review and let me know what you think. This isn't really what happens in Trying To Be Human, but just a simple side story of what might happen in it. I don't know if I will go that way in Trying to Be Human, but it is a good possibility that I would go this direction. Please let me know what you think and I will be back in my other stories writing again once I get them all in the right direction and rewrite the chapters that I have lost. Until next time.


End file.
